


Guilty Pleasure

by FairyParker



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Awkward Romance, Cell Phones, F/M, Fluff, Inspired by To All The Boys I've Loved Before, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21709687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyParker/pseuds/FairyParker
Summary: MJ finds herself watching a Netflix teen romance movie and actually liking. She wishes her life was like that and is rudely interrupted by a call from Peter Parker
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Kudos: 39





	Guilty Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic so i'm sorry that it sucks but I thought the concept would be cool. No one knows that Peter is Spider-Man in this fic since I think the story wouldn't really flow. Might make this a series let me know what you think.

It had been an extremely long day for Michelle Jones, as she placed her bag on the floor and walked down the small hallway of her apartment. Michelle’s parents were currently on a business trip in Dubai, so she had the apartment all to herself for the week. 

She plopped down on the couch and turned on the Tv. Like usual there wasn’t any good programs on cable tv, so MJ decided that Netflix sounded like a good idea. She first ordered some classic greasy New York pizza that she had been craving all day. Michelle doesn’t normally eat that unhealthy or at least that is what she tells herself. 

After what felt like an eternity MJ gave up on finding something and contemplated on watching the first thing that comes up. To her surprise the first movie that came up was ‘To all the Boys I’ve Loved Before’. MJ never watched these sappy teen romance movies. But she wanted to stick to her word on watching the first thing that came up. As she pressed the play button her door bell rang. 

“ughhhh coming” MJ yelled as she pressed pause. Her pizza was here.

With some warm cheesy pizza, she was prepared to watch this cheesy movie. She pressed the play button yet again.

Even though MJ would never be seen watching a movie like that because it doesn’t show what high school is like at all. One thing she does do is keep to her word. She told herself she would watch the first thing that Netflix would recommend, and it was sadly this. 

The movie played on and she was enjoying it. Yes, it was cringey and unrealistic, but it was still entertaining. This got her thinking about how different her life could be if she tried to make more friends.

MJ has a crush on Peter Parker but is too scared to admit it. She loved his bubbly personality and how sweet and caring he was. Peter was the opposite of MJ, but she liked that for some reason.  
They’re friends and just friends. She often talks to him during school, but their conversations don’t last. 

Michelle likes being alone. Well that’s what she shows but often she really needs someone to talk to. Her parents are never home, and she doesn’t have anyone there for her. Sometimes she wishes she could have someone, anyone.

MJ keeps to herself a lot, almost far too much. There are always things on her mind, but she hides them because she doesn’t want other people to worry about her problems anyways there isn’t anyone in this world who would want to hear Michelle’s complain. 

Maybe I should tell Peter how I feel. No! am I crazy he won’t want to be my friend anymore.  
These thoughts filled her head but was rudely interrupted by a call. It was Peter. She quickly paused the movie because she doesn’t want her crush to know she is watching this sappy film. Just seeing his name pop up on her screen makes her blush.

“What’s up dork?” she said  
“nothing much… just uh called to umm ask about… the science homework” he stuttered.  
“we don’t have science homework.” She replied.  
“oh right. So, what are you doing?”  
“I’m just watching a movie”  
“oh, cool what movie?”  
“it’s it’s a uh…………………movie about umm Ted Bundy.”  
“MJ, I know you’re lying. You’ve already watched that movie and you gave me a speech on how watching a movie twice is a waste of time. What are you actually watching?”  
“you caught me fine I’m watching a sappy teen romance movie called ‘To All the Boys I’ve Loved Before ‘you can judge me all you want.”

After that all she could hear on the other side was Peter laughing. It made her giggle too. She loves how Peters laugh sounds. He’s like an energetic pup. His laugh makes her feel soft inside.  
MJ explains to Peter why she is watching it. And that was the end of their very awkward conversation. She put the phone down and continued watching the movie. 

The truth was Peter didn’t actually call to ask about some nonexistent science homework. He called to hear MJ’s voice Peter was not feeling great and talking to her makes him feel better. She can’t know that because she’d probably think he’s a weirdo. Parker also had a crush on MJ but was far too scared to confess it.  
He would never in a million years have thought that MJ would be watching a romance movie. Just the thought of it made him laugh a bit. 

After that watching teen romance movies became her guilty pleasure. Only one person knew about it and it was Peter Parker.


End file.
